A Twist in a Life
by Blue Torpedo
Summary: What would happen if when Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke were traveling together as runaways, they met a seven year old Percy Jackson? He ran away trying to get away from his abusive stepfather. Will the three other demigods let him travel with them, or will they leave them. Will they find out his parentage?


**A/N: Hey people! I know it's been awhile since I uploaded anything, but I thought I would try to write another story. I can't promise that I will be able to update a lot. School and sports keep me very busy. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I wish I did though. That would be awesome if I did.**

**Luke POV**

I sighed as I sat down. We were currently in some run down building in New York. By we, I mean Annabeth, Thalia, and me. We've been chased around the country for a while now. I looked over to Annabeth, who was having her arm bandaged by Thalia. She had gotten a nasty wound by a hellhound. I hated the gods for not helping us. Seven year olds should not be going through this kind of stuff.

"Luke, are you all right?" I looked over to see Thalia looking at me with a concerned look. Oops. I must have been glaring at the wall or something. You were probably thinking something along the lines of _Hey, Luke, why were you glaring at some random wall are you mental or something?_ Well to those of you who are thinking that, no one care what you think. Keep your opinions to yourself. If you think that then go die in a pit.

"Hey, Luke, I'm talking to you here! Am I going to have to tackle you, because I am not afraid to resort to that!" I shook my head. Conversation, I need to focus on the conversation. Stupid ADHD.

"I'm alright Thalia," she looked at me as if I was saying that I wanted to go and jump into a pit of snakes, "Seriously Thals, I'm okay." She looked at me doubtfully.

"Why were you glaring at the wall then," she said while continuing to work on Annabeth's arm. Geez, she was so quiet that I forgot she was there.

"I'm having an off day," I decided to reply with.

"You're thinking about how unfair the gods are, aren't you? I sighed, she caught me. After traveling with her for so long we really got to know each other. She was like a sister to me. Unfortunately the sisterly feeling also came with her being able to tell what's going on in my ADHD mind. On the upside, I can do the same with her, so I guess that makes us even. Then again, she is the one who has the cool weather powers, oh, maybe we aren't so even after all.

She took my sigh as her answer. All she did was roll her eyes, and then she went back to work. The perks of her being use to my gods hating skills. Yeah, I call them skills. Annabeth jumped down from the… thing that looked like it could have been a toilet at one point. Weird, I was pretty sure we weren't in the bathroom.

"Luke, can we get some candy?" she asked me. I wanted to say no. I didn't want to risk getting mauled by a chimera just for a piece of candy, but then I made a mistake. I looked at Annabeth right in the eye. You're probably wondering why that would be a mistake. It was a mistake because she had the most adorable puppy eyes. Refusing those eyes were like telling Zeus that his clothes make him look fat. It just wasn't something that you do.

I looked at Thalia for help. She just shrugged and smirked at me. I really hated her sometimes. I looked over to Annabeth again. She was still doing the dang puppy eyes. Today just wasn't my day.

"Alright kid, we'll go and steal some candy." She jumped up and cheered. Thalia walked up to us and ruffled Annabeth's hair.

"Okay genius, what's the plan?" I just smirked at her.

*****Percy Jackson Break Line*****

**Thalia POV**

"Okay genius, what's the plan?" Luke smirked at me. That was never a good sign. You see, Luke was a son of Hermes. So when he smirked the way he did I could tell that things were about to get a little more interesting. After all, he was the son of the god of thieves. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Never mind I think I know what the plan is." He shrugged.

"Alrighty then, whatever you say." I rolled my eyes at him. Boys were idiots.

Annabeth came up to me and jumped into my arms. I smiled and caught her. Sometimes that girl was just too cute. She looked so happy right now. Other than the dirt on her face and the dirty ripped up clothes, you could hardly tell that she was a runaway. The world was unfair sometimes.

"Can we go now," she said. I nodded to her and we headed off.

*****Percy Jackson Break Line*****

I looked around the corner to look at the candy shop. I was worried. As a demigod, I knew that pretty much everything that most mortals believed to be myths, legends, or fairytales were most likely to be real. Except maybe stuff like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. I am pretty sure that they aren't real. Anyways, back on the subject. I was a believer in this thing called Murphy's Law. It is a law that states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. As a demigod that law was pretty much fact.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Luke asked. Annabeth and I both nodded. Annabeth know that her chance of getting candy was at stake.

"Then let's do this." He put his hand in the middle of our circle and waited for us to do the same. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We are not going to do that Luke." He pouted at me and pulled his hand back. Annabeth giggled at our antics. I rolled my eyes again. Luke smirked at me.

"You know that if you keep rolling your eyes than your eyes are going to fall out of your head." I scowled at him.

"You know that if you keep smirking at me that your mouth is going to get punched of by my fist." This time Luke scowled at me. Of course, though, it was a mock scowl. Annabeth slapped both of us behind the head.

"Stop goofing off already, I want my candy," she said while getting up. She went over to the candy shop door and went inside. Luke and I looked at each other and then followed her inside. Time to start with the plan.

I went inside and went to one of the aisles of candy. At the corner of my eye I could see Luke doing the same thing. Luckily for us the store was one of those small old ones that didn't have any technology from this century. That meant no security cameras or those detectors at the entrances of stores that would alarm if stuff that wasn't paid for went past them.

I looked around to scout out my surroundings. It was a small store. There were only about six aisles in all. I was in the sixth one and Luke was in the first. In the corner near the entrance there was counter with a cash register. The person at the register was some old guy that looked as if he were as old as my dad. Annabeth was right by there looking at some of the candy displays on the walls. There were only about six people here including the three of us and cash register guy. The other two people here was some old lady with a hag face and a seven year old boy.

I looked closer at the boy. He was a little shorter than Annabeth. The kid had black hair and tan skin. When he turned around I almost gasped. He had the most amazing green eyes. It was as if I was looking at the ocean. The kid was looking around nervously and tapping his feet. He was wearing some raggedy clothes like we were. Poor kid. He must have run away from home like the rest of us did.

He turned back to the candy. That was weird, I thought I saw… I looked closer. What I saw didn't really surprise me. The kid was looking around to see if anyone was looking. After the occasional glance he would turn back to the candy and swipe a few pieces. He was either a thief or a runaway just like I first thought.

When he glanced around again he spotted me staring at him. I immediately turned back to my candy.

"Thalia!" I heard Luke whisper. I looked over to him.

"What." He looked at me with a slight scowl. What's got him so uptight? Oh, right, the candy plan. Oops.

"The plan Thalia. Did you forget it already?"

"No! I was just scouting the area." He just scowled at me again and turned back to his candy. Alright then, time to start the plan. Let's do this.

When no one was looking I threw down a piece of candy a few feet in front of me. I walked I took more random pieces of candy and carried them in my hand (for the sake of being less suspicious). I walked over a few steps towards the candy I dropped earlier. I pretended to slip on the piece of candy. When I landed a yelled out in fake pain and grabbed my leg. The guy at the register and the old lady immediately went over to me.

"Are you alright little girl?" I had to try my best not to scowl at the old lady. I do not like to be called a little girl. I just met the woman and I already didn't like her. Then again, I didn't really like old people in general. I don't know why, I just didn't. I especially didn't like this woman. There was something not right about her. I fake grimaced.

"My leg hurts. I think it's broken." The old guy reached out and touched my leg. I shouted in pain and shrunk away from his hand. He frowned at me in concern. Man, am I a good actor or what! Maybe if I lived past this demigod stuff I can go to Hollywood. I would probably get like twenty Grammies. Or was it Oscars that you won for acting? Hmm… maybe it was both.

I looked out at the corner of my eye and saw Luke and Annabeth stashing candy in their pockets. I also saw Luke go up and take some money from the register. Typical Hermes kid. They can never resist stealing everything in sight. I also saw the other kid take advantage in my distraction and stuff a bunch of candy in his pockets. The old man looked at my leg and then reached for his cellphone.

"I think that I should call an ambulance," he said. I felt a quick flash of panic. He couldn't call the ambulance! That would ruin the whole plan! Luckily (or maybe unluckily because I didn't want to owe him anything) Luke came to my rescue.

"Oh my gosh! What happened sis? Are you alright?" Luke dramatically cried out and knelt beside me. He grabbed my head and hugged it into his chest. "Speak to me Dora!" I scowled at him. Of all the names in the world he could have picked, he had to the pick the name of some little Spanish girl with who had talking everything. I found that cartoon annoying when I was little. The old man looked over at Luke curiously.

"Is this girl your sister?" Luke nodded

"Yeah, she is. I'm going to go and take her to a hospital." The old man looked concerned at handing an injured girl to a guy who looked like he was full of mischief, but he finally relented.

Luke hoisted me up and supported me to the entrance. I saw that Annabeth had already gone out. When I looked back I saw that the old lady was staring at us. She had some unrecognizable look on her face. For a brief second her face was contorted into the face of a monster and her face was full of malice. I might have imagined it though because when I blinked her face was back to normal and she was smiling and waving at us.

Luke led me out of the candy shop. Even when we were well out of sight I was still leaning on Luke. I couldn't get that face out of my head.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I bet that you were expecting for them to meet Percy. Well… to bad. That's not going to happen until next chapter. I hope I didn't do too badly on this. Don't expect an update right away. Now, onto the more interesting stuff. I've decided that after every chapter I will ask a question. The first two reviewers to get it right gets a shout out in the next chapter.**

** Question: What are the names of the two truck drivers in **_**The Lightning Thief **_**who smuggled animals?**


End file.
